Letters to the Front
by The Boeshane Babe Fleur de Lis
Summary: At the end of S2, Philippe goes off to war and Chevalier writes to him


Letters to the Front

Mignonette

I know that you have a head full of battle strategy and have little time for thoughts of home but I thought I would write for those few minutes that maybe you have time to rest.

I can report that your wife and son are both in excellent health. There is absolutely no question of paternity, my darling, as your son has a fine head of dark hair already and I believe the makings of your nose - not that I would ever doubt the virtue of dear Liselotte. Your good lady wife is exactly that and is very kind to me. I wish I could dislike her but I cannot. Rest assured I am being a model of sweetness to her and we walk together in the gardens now and then. Liselotte keeps encouraging me to hunt with her but I informed her that my only and main form of exercise is between the sheets – she wrinkled her nose at me in disgust.

The new rooms that His Majesty has kindly given to me are a little on the small side. While I am very grateful to your brother, my lodgings are dark and drab and as I said, small. As a result I spend most of my time where I always have in your rooms. They are familiar. It feels as if any moment you will stride through the doors in your armour. Delightful thought…

I am hardly a model of virtue – you know me best, my stallion – but I try to behave as best I can and before you roll your eyes, I am at least discreet. I will not besmirch your good name in your absence.

I know you are not someone who writes much so I do not expect an answer but know that I miss you terribly. Please keep yourself safe. I do worry for you.

With all my love, my heart

Chevalier

My dear Chevalier

Finally I have time to reply to you, my love. Would you believe I have several letters to write? – In addition to the King, Liselotte also wrote, as did Marie-Louise. The latter was most charming, very touching and I am fond of my eldest daughter beyond measure. Liselotte was very jolly, as is she. Like you she also reported that she and our son are in good health. Apparently she has been hunting with my brother quite frequently so it looks as if she will no longer trouble you to accompany her. I can imagine your relief…

War takes up all of my time, it is a constant, but if I can I try to look at the sky before I retire for the night and think of you under the same sky. Despite exhaustion I do not sleep well; I have too much on my mind and I miss you. I have to do what I must and I have to serve France for now leading her armies but I hope if this war continues the way it is going that I can return soon.

I like the thought of you being in my rooms, where you belong, in our bed.

Please do keep yourself out of trouble.

Always your slave

Philippe

My darling,

I write to report that Liselotte took a tumble from her horse while hunting yesterday. She is well besides a sore wrist and ankle and a few bruises; she is as tough as nails that girl. She is already bored having to rest so I have been teaching her a few new card games. You see how nice I am being?

In truth I still find it strange that she tries to be friends with me but we both care about you and with you away at war we must be united in thoughts of your safety and your return home to us and I know I promised you that I would look after your wife. I still hate saying that word 'wife' in relation to you as it leaves a nasty taste in the mouth. Dearest, in my black heart I loathe sharing you with anyone. You are _mine_ and mine alone, Philippe.

I am doing my very best trying to keep finances in order. Several years of living off of your money has got me into bad habits but I think you would be surprised, angel. With my new allowance from the King I am keeping myself in style without going into debt and being responsible for your household is making me responsible…after a fashion.

There is only tittle tattle gossip around Court. You, my brave warrior, are leading our country to victory on the battlefield and do not need to be bothered with such tedium, so I will not bother you with it.

I look to the stars at night and think of you, my Prince.

All my love always (and all ways)

Chevalier

Mignonette

I think Liselotte may just drive me mad before your return! She has servants and her ladies of course but she hates to be immobile after her fall and demands my attention to relieve her boredom. I am afraid I can only stand her in small doses and I shouted at her this morning. I have since apologised, through gritted teeth.

I am dutiful in looking after your wife and son and keeping our bed warm as well but I would honestly give my eye teeth to leave here and fly to you right now. I am sure there must be a use for me? Do you have someone to look after you and tend to your needs? If you do I am insanely jealous and I would run the bitch through if I thought he was fulfilling _those_ needs. Write if you need me, my love…

I miss you very much right now.

Your other half

\- Chevalier


End file.
